Ignis
by Ignis Glacious
Summary: What would happen if truth was more involved, and what would happen if it chose a vessel? I know the summary sucks, but I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is my first story so, please read and review! Oh and Idon't own full metal alchemist! If I did greed would not have died! Oh! And sorry if I for got any words, it is a very bad habit of mine!

* * *

Chapter 1: Day 1: lock up

My name is Ignis (I have no last name that I can remember.) and I am a human. My hair is dark brown, I have honey skin and I have lived a normal(ish) life in a town named Juno. I go to the local middle school and I love music. These are the things I recite in my cell, in this cold cell where I can't help but think about how I got stuck in this place.

"Hellooo? Anyone there?" I call out.

"You new here?" answered a voice calling from the left.

"Yes, where am I?" I called back.

"You are in laboratory 5, and my name is Greed nice to meet you. What's your name, and what are you?" answered greed.

"I am ignis and I am not sure what you mean by what I am, we are all humans aren't we?"

"Well I am a homunculus and this is a chimera lab, so let me say this again. What are you?"

"What's a homunculus, and I don't know what I am, my eyes are covered."

"Come toward my voice and I will uncover your eyes, ok?"

I moved toward Greed's voice and found we were only separated by metal bars. I hear a clattering noise and my leather blindfold falling from my face with one clean cut in the middle.

"What did you just do?" I questioned.

"I will tell you later, now can you tell me what you are? I can't tell at all." said greed.

I looked myself over and noticed that I looked like a dragon, I had a long (that was all the same with) silver tail with a arrow shaped tip. my nails were pointed, and I had patches of scales on my arms and my hands were completely covered with scales. I felt my teeth with my tongue and my k-9's were as sharp as knives, literally! I felt my ears with my hands and they were to a point.

I looked at greed and said "I look like a dragon half- ling from my book."

"A what?" He responded.

"Ever read a book on dragons? I look like I am part dragon." I responded.

"A fire breathing reptile? That sounds farfetched, but let's try the fire." he said sarcastically.

"Alright, I have a few ideas how anyways, wish me luck." I said with a grin.

I looked around the room for the first time and notice that I am in a very large space and only greed is locked up, and we aren't the only people here. I notice allot more chimeras. The room was bright with white walls, and the only people that were caged were Greed and some chimeras that didn't resemble humans very much.

I decided to get my bearings and try to breathe fire. First of I need to sit down, so I walked a few paces from Greed's cage and sat down. I started by closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. Then I exhaled as if I was warming up my hands after being outside in the snow, instead of carbon dioxide coming out it was fire. Next I tried a candle blow, it ended up the same. After that I tried to breathe normally through my mouth but it was fire like every other time. But it was not normal fire at all it was blue, one of the hottest kind.

"So did it work?" greed said. (He startled me when he did though!)

"Yes, it is strange though, the flame is blue. I think that it might be a tad too hot to touch." I said in between laughing. "I think with some practice I can have some fun with it!"

"Good! If we use that fire we can escape. At least we have a start in an escape." He responded. Right after he finished his sentence a door opened and 7 men dressed from head to toe in white clothing came in, the one in front was holding the arm of a young man who was bald, short, he had a tail, and he had what looked like large scales on the sides of his head. The other six brought food, the first four had a very large bin of food, and the last one had a medium sized bin with mainly bread and fish in it, it also had a very large carton of milk. Those two brought the bin over to me, and said I could eat as much as I wanted. To this I decided to see how much I could eat, and I would give greed some as well.

I was half way through my bucket when I noticed that the young man was not getting any food. I walked over with my tail proudly swinging from side to side, and I taped him on the shoulder.

"Aren't you hungry, and what's your name?" I asked the young boy.

**"I am Bido, and I am hungry. They won't let me get any food." Answered Bido.**

"Then come with me, I will share my food with you." I said with a large smile.

Bido came with me and we all eat the countenance of my bucket. After that Bido and I talked about how we got here, it was mostly one sided. After that I decided to change the topic to what we are and theories of what we might be able to do.

**"If I am a lizard, I might be able to climb walls." Bido laughed.**

"It probably is certainty, like I can exhale fire, just like a real dragon! See." After the last word I did a 'candle breath.'

**I heard both** Greed **and Bido "wow!"**

I laughed and said "I think I will practice it, you should practice wall climbing Bido!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ok,I know this a little short, but not much happened.

* * *

Days 2-10: practice

The next couple of days Bido and I practiced our special skills. He managed to climb from one wall all on the ceiling to the other on the walls. I managed to control the fire and do simple tricks like make invisible rings of fire, they were so hot that you could not see them!

Before I turned in for the night a man who called himself Roa came over and said, "What were you doing?"

"I was seeing the limits of my abilities, I want to get out and so do my friends."

"Oh, ok."

"You don't talk much do you?"

"No."

"Ok, then lets spar tomorrow, it might be fun." That was how it ended, he doesn't talk much and we just spared. On day seven he tried something new. He somehow changed to a more ox like form and it felt like a fair fight. The next three days we spared fairly, special power against special power. At the end of each day we shared my bucket of food and slept in the same general area.


	3. Chapter 3

day 11, killing going up!

The next day it all went downhill. During the breakfast rounds for food a new guy came in and Bido, Roa, and I all felt a rush of unease. When I looked at greed he had wide eyes, and for the first time I noticed that when I look at him there were colors around him, around anyone I looked at actually. His was dark blue though outlined in wine red; I took the blue as dread and decided that I would keep my attention on the extra man.

The colors I saw were unnerving I don't know why but it made me scared, it was different shades of red outlined in dark green. That wasn't the only thing that was strange; the color didn't outline him at all. It was a monstrous size and constantly moving. The man came closer and he had an air of, what felt like danger surrounding him. He finally stopped at Greed's cage.

"Long time no see, greed." Said the strange man.

"Nice to see you envy the jealous!" greed retorted.

"Hey greed what is he? He doesn't seem normal, so what is he?" I asked greed.

"Well, well. You are a strange chimera! I heard you were sharing the food we gave you with greed and some chimeras, is that true?" envy asked me.

"Yes, now what are you? You seem a lot bigger than you look." I responded.

Envy responded in a proud and loud voice, "I am a homunculus, and you are right I am bigger than I look."

After that encounter Envy and the men in white left. We saw envy at lunch time, but the men who brought our food were dressed in blue uniforms and they all carried a gun. Once they set the food down one of them pointed a gun at a chimera with black hair. I ran over and got in front of the gun and said, "I you want to shoot someone do it to me, not an innocent person!" but the man shot me instead. The strange thing was that the shot did not go through. After that I used my tail to disarm the man and I threw the gun after that.

"What are you?" demanded the man named Envy.

"I have no clue, not anymore." I cried. As I said this I backed into the man I had just saved, he grabbed my shoulder and dragged me towards my friends. I let him take me over and after we got their we started to talk.

"Thank you! I am sorry I just froze; it was kinda scary to be honest! My name is Ignis, what might yours be?" I giggled.

"I am Dolcetto, thank you for saving my life. What kind of chimeras are you?" said Dolcetto.

"I am a dragon." I said.

"I am a gecko, I think," said Bido.

"I'm an ox." Said Roa.

"And my friend there, says he is a homunculus," I chimed in while I was pointing at Greed, in his cage.

After that we conversed about what happened and our plan for the next day to come. After our conversation we got ready to sleep, since it was very cold that night Roa, Bido, and Dolcetto huddled together while I slept with my back on Greed's cage dreaming of what we will do the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

Day 12: Break Out

"Break out time!" I would love to shout this to all the chimera here, but it would be too suspicious.

It started out like any normal day. We all gathered around the door and when the men in blue suits came in envy was not with them, we took the chance to take their weapons and use their unconscious bodies and the food buckets to block the door.

After that I told greed to get to the back and I used my fire and I put alarge hole in the bars. "Let's get outa here!" Then I turned around and shouted, "Let's get out and get our freedom! If you are good with a gun, get one!" Next I went to a wall with a window and blew a hole into the wall large enough for everyone to fit through. We ran as fast as we could while still staying in our group. Dolcetto, greed and I lead the group followed closely by our 7 marksman; they shot at the ones who resisted without killing them, the next group was the ones who could not protect themselves surrounded by the ones who could. At the back were Bido and Roa.

We somehow managed to get out and into a slum like area. Next Greed asked the question everyone was thinking, "What will we do now?"

"Let's get a large building and use it as our home!" I suggested, "And we can run a bar to gain money."

"How will we get a building?" retorted greed.

"We will find an abandoned one, I can fix it up if needed, and they can help me!" I said, and then I ran off in search of one.

A couple hours later I found the perfect one, the lower floors were perfect for our needs, 'a little fixing up here and there, then then we could have a perfect home!' in the lowest floor a bar was already set up too! It was a little run down though. While I was exploring Dolcetto came up behind me. I turned around and said, "Hey Dolcetto what do you think about this place?"

"What?"

"What's wrong? All I did was run off to find us a nice home!"

"Everyone thought you were running away."

"Will you please bring them here? I'm going to start fixing this place up."

After that I started to fix up the second floors, the chimeras I escaped with arrived when I was almost done fixing up all the holes on the second floor (ground level). I finished up the holes and ran up to the third floor and shouted "nice home isn't it!"

That night we all slept in 'the good rooms' and I dreamed of a room that was pure white with a girl enshrouded in darkness. She was about the same height as me, and it felt like I was looking at a shadow of a person, or perhaps a person? She had no colors, and she appeared sad somehow. Finally I spoke up, "who are you?"

"I'm what you humans refer to as the world, also known as the "universe" or "god" or "true knowledge" or "one" or "all" and I am also You."

"Keh. That sounds familiar, can't remember from where though."

"That was not the response I was expecting! I would like to ask you a favor."

"Alright, what is it?"

"I need to borrow you body for periods of time, I will stay in your shadow the rest of the time."

"That all? I thought there would be a catch!"

"There is, I will be forced to bind to your body, similar to that of a philosophers stone. We will be able to converse when I am in your shadow and you are the caster."

"How?"

"Mentally."

"Question, is this real or a dream?"

"Both, I am communicating through your dream, and it is a real offer."

"Ok. Keep me informed and alive though, if I am in danger of dying I want you to take over."

"Deal, good morning."

* * *

Sorry if the next chapter takes a while!


	5. Chapter 5

Day 13: Glacious

When I woke up that morning I felt like a huge weight was on my chest, in actuality, it was the humidity in the building. All I could do was hope it would cool off. I decided that after I once I finished the top floor I would explore our bar.

We finished around noon, and I got the chance to go down to the cellar in the bar. I was stunned at the sight saw I; there were several large kegs in our cellar!

_"What a stroke of luck! Isn't that right __Ignis__." said a voice inside my head._

"Is that you Truth?" I responded out loud. (Not the best idea in a cellar)

_"Yup, this is pretty nice; your chimera body is a great vessel! how did this happen to you? Oh, and please think your answer. People around you will think you are insane or something if you say it out loud."_

"this is a strange way to communicate, are you inside my head or is there a telepathic connection? Also, if you ask me about what happened before I got stuck in that white room, don't expect me to be able to answer. I have no memory of what happened."

_"I am in your head, or at least a part of me is. If you let me, I might be able to restore some of your memory; you would half to let me have access to your memory. We would have our memories crossed, so it might do more harm than good. It is your choice though."_

"Ok, I like the idea of being connected to you; I can learn new things and see places I have never seen!"

_"You are way too optimistic. It is really strange, but if this is what you desire I will do it."_

"Also, you need a real name! Since you are a part of me it seems, I think you should be called Glacious. It fits, where there is fire there will always be ice!"

_*sigh* "call me what you will. I will go by my name when we are at the gates of truth."_

"Now I need to take one of these kegs upstairs, think they will fit through the doorway?"

_"Nope, I can make the door way bigger though."_

"Or we can take the lift." I finally say out loud, while pointing at a lift large enough for two of kegs and a person. After that I picked up a keg. 'Quite light for me, a human would be crushed by it though.' Then I walked onto the lift and pressed the button for the ground floor. When I got to the ground floor I ended up in the kitchen. I set the keg down near the counter and then I said trough the 'window' "we can open our bar soon! We just need to come up with a name."

_"How about the Devils Nest?" responded __Glacious._

"I think it should be called The Devils Nest, what do you guys think?" i said.

"Good but why?" said one of the aligator like chimera.

"I cant say, it just feels right." i told him.

After that we spent the rest of the day cleening the actual bar up.


	6. Chapter 6

day 14: change

_"time to wake up for the last time." said Glacious._

"what?" i said grogily.

_"i said _**_WAKE UP_**_!"_

"You dont need to scream, you might give me a head ack doing that i ment the part after that."

_"Remember the fact that you were a dragon- chimera?"_

"yes, why?"

_"Whell it hasn't taken full __affect__yet. it is progressing slowly. the first step was the scales, now it will make it so that you dont need to sleep. nor will you be able to soon."_

"what is the step after that?"

_"Well, you will become more dragon like __physically. For example you will gain wings."_

"Ok, this will be a tad strange. What will I do in my free time?"

_"Bake?"_

"Ok, let's get going."

After that strange conversation I got up and got ready to start serving, and then I left for the kitchen. When I got to the kitchen I noticed that the keg I brought up was already opened, and Bido was looking through the cabinets. I asked him about the keg and he said, "The others opened it, they all got one mug to celebrate."

"Ok, I hope not much of it was consumed. I will check."

"How will you check? It is taller much than you are."

"I will find a way." while I was speaking I went over to the keg and stuck my tail in the ground near the keg. I used it to lift myself up and I peered inside the keg and noticed that it was almost to the rim.

As I was looking in the door was opened and slammed closed. Those made me lose my concentration. (It is hard for me to control at the moment, my mind is not use to controlling an extra part of my body.) My tail gave way and came out of the ground. That made the arrow shaped part of my tail get torn off, and this was very painful. Even though my tail was not in the ground I hung onto the edge, my grip did not last long since I did not dig in my claws. I fell and was surprisingly caught by Greed.

I said to him in response to that action, "this is the second time you have helped me out. How did you get to me so quickly? The door is on the opposite side of the kitchen!"

"Find out for yourself, I won't tell you."

I stepped away from him and said with a huge smile, "ok, I hope you don't hide any more info though! I love to gain knowledge."

"Ignis! We need you out here!" shouted a snake like chimera.

"Ok! I will get their soon, um... what was your name?"

"My name is Martel!"

After I finished talking I went through the 'window' and looked around, didn't take long to see the problem, a female cat like chimera was fighting Dolcetto. it was not going well for her though! She had several cuts and bruises while Dolcetto was unscathed. I cot in between them and declared, "If you don't break it up I will half to break this up with force!" That worked and I tended to the girls wounds. Glacious told me how to use a flame that heals rather than kill. Those flames were blue and felt soothingly cold. Her injuries were gone in no time and I cleaned up all her blood. After I tended to her I cleaned up the furniture they destroyed. I then started to make small posters from the paper I could find. I used some fire to etch out our logo; I did the background in black and left the words in white. After I did the posters I asked some random chimeras to spread them around town.

That night I told everyone to get into pairs and pick a room. Greed did not have a partner so I ran over and asked, "Would you like to be my partner?"

He looked at me stunned and said, "sure."

After he said that I pulled him over to the largest bed room and I told him that this would be a great room. He sat in one corner while I sat in the other corner and, well, what can I do but wait? Not being able to sleep is not very pleasant at all! Sleeping was a real joy when I could do it, now all I can do is waiting for the sun to rise.


	7. Chapter 7

Day 15: running

Can people get excited about cooking? I mean jumping up and down kind of excited? Well that is how excited I was about cooking today. Glacioushas been quiet all night and morning so I decided not to disturber her.

I started my morning when the sun had just peaked into our home. I left my room as quietly as I could and snuck down to the kitchen. I grabbed some of the money we earned from yesterday and set out for the day to get some breakfast. I left and headed for the nearest store. Surprising the store was open at such an early hour and I was able to go in, the strange thing was that there was only one person it there and that was the man behind the counter. he looked familiar but I could not match a name to his face. I looked around and found something for everyone, when I got to the counter I noticed that the man at the counter was grinning, it kind of creped me out! But I had to put up with it, and then he started to talk to me in a voice that was scary, and yet ever so familiar. He said "hello again Ignis, how is the family?"

I took no notice and subconsciously said, "Good, and yours?" while I said this the man started to turn green, grow bigger, and grotesque, like a giant leach! At this point I decided to run. I got outside and ran into some alleys. I lost him and got home. I woke greed up and told him what happened. He believed me and I was ordered to wake up every one. (I can't say no to an order for some odd reason.)

I got everyone up and they decided that we should move to Dublith, I don't know what Amestris is like so I just listened. It turned out that our room mates were our partners for travel, and some people will rent moving trucks and take some of the kegs with us. They all rested up that night so that we had enough energy for the next day on the trains.

Since I can't sleep at night I went out for a walk during the full moon. As I was getting to the outskirts of town I noticed a little boy looking up at the stars. I went over to him and saw that there was a small pool of darkness sounding him. It did not register as a danger so I reached my hand towards him to get his attention, but as soon as my hand got over the pool it got skewered by the shadows. The boy stood up and introduced himself, "my name is pride, and you are Ignis, right?"

Iresponded, "yes, why?"

"I came here to do a test for my Father that is why." once he finished his sentence, he sent his shadows toward me and surrounded me. Then all at once each portion skewered my body, even my eye, but it only made one cut to the head, which was my right eye. The shadows came out slowly and my body fell to the ground. I could not move an inch and my body recovered; I knew that it would be healed by about noon.


	8. Chapter 8

Day 16: Attack

That morning Greed came to find me and saw that I had large wounds. He carried me home and had a chimera with experience in the medical field check for signs of life. the thing is, I don't have a normal human body, and this means that I don't have a pulse or breath. The funny thing is, he deemed me dead, while I was in the middle of waking up. He got really scared while baking away from me saying in a hushed tone, "she has no pulse, nor is she breathing, this is imposable!" while everyone else was coming over happy that I was alive. My body was very sore and still not fully healed; I looked to the side and noticed wings... my wing. My scales were different too. They were silver, not the bright red that they were when I first woke up. My hair was much longer too, and some of it was silver, the front sections were the same silver as my scales. These felt very strange to have wings so I decided to see if I could move them, but I could not move them more than an inch.

I decided to question glacious, and it started like this, "do you have any idea what happened yesterday?"

_"You got severally injured, and your unstable genetic makeup went into a state where your body will make up for any weaknesses. To do this it will do a form of high speed regeneration and evolution. It will simmer down soon so you will be able to use your body to the fullest. Your scales are much harder and you now have wings."_

_"__Why are the wings limp though?"_

_"They don't have any blood vesicles yet, but even then they will still be limp when they are not in use though. This adaption is probably so that you can go around without attracting too much attention. But I can't remember if this has happened before, so I would not actually know."_

_"Alright, thanks for the data." after I thought that I said out loud,"_ how did I get here?"

Bido said to me "Greed carried you home."

"Thank you Greed- sama." I have no idea where that last part came from, it just flew out. that has been happening a lot lately, I think it is the dragon part. I seem to remember that dragons have undying loyalty to some humans, but I can't remember why that is.

"What is with the suffix?" asked greed.

"I don't know, it just flew out." I responded.

"that little event set us back by a couple of hours, since you are the head of our group we will have you two leave first." said the cat chimera from the other day."

"Who do you mean?" I questioned.

"You and greed of cores! Since you got us to escape you are the obvious choice for a leader!" she responded.

"I couldn't! Greed is a better choice than me! I could not possible be a leader!" I denied.

"Why him?" she questioned.

"I just couldn't be a leader, and I would willingly follow him any day." I said with a slight smile.

The conversation ended their and I decided to lay down and refrain from moving. by about noon I was fully healed and had full movement for all parts of my body. I did some exercises like sitting on the floor in the cellar and lift a keg or two with my tail. as soon as I was ready I went over to the lift with two kegs hanging on my tail. I went upstairs on it and set them down near the lift. next I went over to the hall and sat in one of the chairs while the others decided the order of when we will leave. soon after I asked one of the younger chimera (we had chimera of all ages in our group) to get me a bolt of white fabric, a needle and a spool of black thread. When she came back I thanked her and started making a hooded clock to hide my wings, tail and ears. I put a pocket in the back for my tail and strap for my wings. once I was done I checked to see how much fabric I had left. I had a lot left so I made some cloths and dolls for the kids.

Greed and I left for the train around four or five o' clock, he purchased tickets and we boarded a train for Rush Valley. From there we transferred to a train bound for Dublith.


	9. Sorry! This is not an update!

I am very sorry for this but I have been getting a very, very bad case of writers block! Since I have I decided that I will discontinue my story temporarily! I might delete this story and rewrite it later... Probably not though... I am extremely sorry for anyone who liked it... I hope that you will like any other story's I write in its place!


End file.
